


now the sea is in me

by sapphfics



Series: lockdown laments [3]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie Fairytopia (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, title is a mary oliver quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Nori has never known anyone like Elina before.
Relationships: Elina/Nori (Barbie Fairytopia)
Series: lockdown laments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681501
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	now the sea is in me

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr](https://elinanori.tumblr.com/post/614511834134953984/14-elinanori-14-first-kiss-this-turned-into-a)

Nori has never known anyone like Elina before. Nori has known other fae, of course, they would flutter obnoxiously around Mermaidia never quite daring to jump in the sea lest the ocean coat their wings in seaweed. Nori had thought them weak, unkindly, though she also knows some fae loose their powers when they even breathe near water.

This is why Nori is so shocked when Nalu comes to her and tells her of his time with Elina. A beautiful blonde fairy of all things? And he won’t shut up about her. How brave and kind and pretty she is, it makes Nori irritated.

“Why don’t you just go marry her then if you’re so in love with her?!” She spits back. Nalu recoils.

“You know the laws,” He reminds her. “Besides, I don’t know her well enough. I just think she’s pretty.”

No one is ever just pretty with Nalu though. Nori has known him all her life, has met most of his girlfriends. Elina will just be another pretty girl he will discard once he’s bored of her, and then fae will have an even worse opinion on mermaids than they already do.

The legendary formerly wingless fairy arrives at Mermaidia and yes, she’s beautiful, but not that beautiful, nor does she seem to be scared off by Nori. Nori can tell she doesn’t want to be here, really, that she’s only doing this for Nalu. Because he’s her friend. Friend?! Nori scoffs. She knows him for four minutes and decides she can call him anything but a stranger who helped her?

But Elina is brave, but only when she’s forced to be, or doing it for a friend. Nori decides she likes her spirit if not her nature, that Nalu was right and she is pretty once you get her in the ocean. That she has a rainbow in her eyes and that means she’s destined or just catching the light right. Depends which fae is telling the story.

Nori isn’t a fae. She’s a mermaid, born and true, and she cannot imagine the pain Elina is going through when she trades her beloved wings. But Elina puts on a brave face, they rescue Nalu together, and she gets her wings back.

“I want to talk alone,” Nori tells her. Elina is flitting about happily, smiling in the sun and she lands easily. Nori puts her elbows on a nearby rock, Elina sits on the sock. She dips her toes in the sand. Nori wonders how she walks around barefoot, but she supposes she can’t judge, as she’s never had legs.

“You were right!” Elina tells her ecstatically. “You got me my wings back!”

She looks so cute when she’s happy, Nori thinks. Maybe this is what Nalu meant all that time ago. I won’t let her be hurt by him.

Nori pulls herself up on the rock. She only means to turn Elina’s chin to her, so she can look at her one last time, and certainly doesn’t mean to press their lips together.

But when Elina pulls away, her smile is somehow wider. “I should’ve got a tail way sooner.”

“I dunno, I might have a thing for faeries, who knew?” Nori shrugs. “I would like to see you again. Stay awhile?”

“I would love to!” Elina says. “I need to grab some things from Peony and then…we can continue, this?”

“Yeah, we’ll continue this, if you want,” Nori is surprised Elina still wants anything to do with her after that stunt. “See you then?”

“Who said I had to go home right now?” Elina dives into the water, her hair loose and soaking, and kisses her again.


End file.
